


Другой тип доверия

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-graphic death, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано автором по заявке с тумблера, переведено переводчиком по велению сердца</p>
            </blockquote>





	Другой тип доверия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A different kind of trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313206) by [BlackenedSkies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedSkies/pseuds/BlackenedSkies). 



Джек знает. Не знает — откуда, но знает. Он ничего не говорит, просто оставляет всё как есть. Агент ничего особенного не сделал за всю свою жизнь, но он надеется, что, может быть, _может быть_ Рамлоу будет вспоминать о нем с теплотой. Сентиментальный дурак.

Его зеленые глаза не отрываются от Рамлоу, когда он толкает его в постель, как всегда, шутя предлагая махнуться местами, но ему, как всегда, в этом отказано. Джек лишь улыбается, пусть печальная улыбка и не доходит до глаз. Руки Рамлоу неуверенно замирают на пару мгновений, но потом он расстегивает ремень. Он знает, _он знает_ , и он благодарен, что мужчина доверяет ему сделать всё правильно.

Они трахаются как всегда, хотя, _может быть_ , Джек кусает чуть сильнее, запускает ногти чуть глубже. Рамлоу будет носить его метки чуть дольше, когда он уйдет.

После того, как они оба кончают, выстанывая имена друг друга подобно молитве, Джек идет в ванную и приводит волосы в порядок, пока ждет. Рамлоу входит следом за ним, и Джек закрывает глаза, делает глубокий судорожный вдох и стекает на колени. Он знает, что его партнер сделает это быстро, сделает это безболезненно.

— Я люблю тебя, Брок.  
— Я знаю, Джек.

И он нажимает на курок.

Миссия выполнена.

**Author's Note:**

> Заявка просила автора описать ситуацию, в которой Рамлоу вынужден застрелить Роллинза.


End file.
